


Peace Sign

by Ladybug (ValkyrieIsabella)



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BASICALLY EVERYTHING IS THE SAME BUT IT'S MODERN, Bull still has horns btw, Elves are still elves too, F/M, HE'S A QUNARI HE HAS TO HAVE HORNS, I wrote this months ago I have completely forgotten about it l o l, Krem is mentioned like once, Lavellan is in college, Like... There's relationships mentioned, like Adoribull and Blackwall/Josie but I'm not tagging those, pointy ears and all!, there we go, tried not to tag any characters/relationships that aren't the focal point of the story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 20:02:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7545997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValkyrieIsabella/pseuds/Ladybug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An impromptu get together leads to something great involving Cullen and Willow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peace Sign

**Author's Note:**

> Whoooo, boy. I'm bad at tagging things and titling them... And summarizing them. Cross post from my DA tumblr, of course! 
> 
> Title was given after listening to Peace Sign by LIGHTS. So, title credz to her!

“What are you working on today?” Dorian’s upbeat voice carried through the room, the man smiling when he received a groan in response. “Humanities! It’s frickin’ stupid and I hate it.” Willow groaned again, her head hitting the coffee table in front of her with a loud ‘thump’.

“What’s so wrong about it? You love learning these things. Art, philosophy…” “Dorian, that’s you. I hate these things!” Willow said as Dorian sat behind her on the couch, setting a mug down beside her notebook before tapping the side of her head. “Drink your tea and take a breather. You’ve been working basically non-stop since your class started. Plus, it’s Friday, you have to have most of the work done.” “I do, but there’s this one thing I can’t figure out and-” “We’re throwing a party. End of discussion, Willow. You have those dreadful bags under your eyes. As bright a purple as your eyes are, those bags aren’t looking great..” Dorian teased, earning a smack on the knee from Willow.

“Fine, fine. You win.Who should be-” “Cullen. You always relax when the commander of your heart is around.” Dorian said, smiling when Willow’s cheeks flushed a pink color. “Sera, too! She’s my wing girl. And Bull.” “Only if his horns don’t ruin our doorframe…”

“Again.” Both Dorian and Willow said, the elf looking at Dorian with a smile, the expression being returned to her. “Cassandra?” Willow then said, Dorian shaking his head. “She doesn’t like our apartment. Too stuffy. Josie, maybe.” “She’ll bring Blackwall. He’s mine and Sera’s drinking buddy.” Willow said, leaning back against the couch, shutting her laptop and closing her notebook, grabbing the mug Dorian had sat down, taking a drink and smiling at the minty taste that hit her tongue.

“So far… Cullen, Sera, the two of us, of course.. Josie and Thom. and Bull.” “That’s seven.” Willow said from her spot, happily drinking her tea. “Nightingale?” She then asked, looking back at Dorian, who just shook his head. “Those eyes… No, thank you.” “.. Varric!” “Maker, yes. Stories and Wicked Grace.” Dorian replied after Willow’s recommendation, the girl smiling. “Good. Now… To tell everyone about the impromptu get together..” Willow then said, standing up with her trusty ‘Mage Rights Activist’ mug in hand. “I’ll handle that. You… Get the college student look away with. Don’t look at me like that, you look like you’ve pulled 3 all nighters! .. Oh wait.” Dorian teased the girl in front of him, Willow sticking her tongue out at him before disappearing into her room, Dorian yelling after her.

“Curl your hair and wear the gold eyeshadow! Makes your eyes look fantastic!” “Thanks, mom! Thanks!” Willow yelled before her door shut.

Not 15 minutes later, an excited knock was heard on the front door, Willow’s head hitting the vanity in front of her, knowing without asking that it was Sera at the door. The other elf even had her own knock that helped Willow identify whenever she would show up at her and Dorian’s shared apartment.

Willow listened for the door to open, followed by someone running through the apartment before Willow’s door was pushed open, having just a few seconds to move her eye makeup away from her cheek before she has two arms wrapped around her, Willow giggling along with Sera. “Dorian tells me you’ve been working on stupid things all week. We’re having fun tonight, yeah? Commander Tightarse coming to help you unwi-”

“DORIAN PAVUS. I’M GOING TO KILL YOU.” Willow yelled, his laugh reaching her ears.

____________

After getting help from Sera and Dorian with her hair, Willow was comfortably chatting with the small group that had gathered in her living room with her second glass of wine replacing her mug of spearmint tea, the glass sitting comfortably in her hand. It was just half an hour before everyone had arrived, Willow secretly being glad that she was relaxing with good friends after the stressful week of schoolwork she had to do.

Well, almost everyone except for Cullen, who had messaged Willow and Dorian both that he would be late due to his own work to finish. ‘Commander tightarse never sleeps or has fun!’, Sera had said, ‘he’s gonna work himself to death. Don’t you look at me like that, Willow, you’re the same way!’

“Willow, Dorian tells us that you’re studying art right now. If you’d like, I can help you with the work.” Josephine said, pulling Willow’s attention away from the conversation she was half-having with Dorian and Bull.

“Josie, you’re an angel. I’d love that more than anything because someone,” Willow says, pointing a finger at Dorian, “just torments me until I hate everything and can’t focus on my work.”

“I am the best thing that happens to you while you’re working on classwork, Lavellan.” Dorian said in his defense, throwing an ice cube at Willow, who smiled. “Really, Josephine. I would appreciate it more than you know. And Thom, I hope you won’t mind if I steal your lovely lady a few times a week so she could help me study the arts.” Willow then said, turning her attention to Blackwall before raising his hands, shaking his head. “As long as you give her back before midnight, I don’t mind.” Blackwall said as he slipped an arm sneakily around Josephine’s waist, Willow smiling as a small ‘thank you’.

Willow waited until she could hear everyone talking around her, sneakily taking her phone out of her pocket to send a message to Cullen.

_‘Everyone is getting all lovey here. I haven’t had enough wine for this. Sera and Varric are wondering where ‘Commander Tightarse’ is. I’m lonely. Get here safe and soon.’_ She typed, standing up from her spot to sneak outside, needing fresh air after being stuck in her too-warm apartment. She placed a hand on the back of her head, rubbing slightly before murmuring a quiet ‘Maker’s breath…’ to herself.

She sat on the patio chair and brought her knee up into the chair, yawning rather loudly before feeling her phone vibrate in her pocket.

**‘Tell them both that ‘Commander Tightarse’ is going to throw something at the two of them. I’m at a stoplight. I’ll be there soon. Tell everyone to not start a game of Wicked Grace without me.’** Willow read from her screen, a smile gracing her face. She sat her phone down and grabbed a hidden box from underneath the table, grabbing a cigarette from the little box, grabbing the lighter before someone opened the door to join her outside.

“Knew I’d find you out here. Where’s your Commander?” Sera’s voice then broke the silence Willow found herself in, taking the chair beside her as she snatched the box from Willow’s hands, making a ‘blegh!’ Sound as Willow lit the cigarette in her hand. “Listen, you. Only when I need to unwind after school makes me want to rip the rest of my hair out.” She explained to Sera, who only nodded in feigned response. “Gonna act like I totally get that. You never answered me, though! Commander Tightarse!” Sera then exclaimed, poking Willow’s shoulder to get an answer as she took a drag from the cigarette in her hand, exhaling the smoke from her nose. “He’s almost here. Said to not start Wicked Grace without him and that he’s going to throw something at you and Varric both.” Willow answered as Sera made a disappointed sound.

“Big guy in there sent me out here to check on you. Said something about you being stressed and all that. For someone with one eye, he notices a lot!” Sera exclaimed, making Willow smile. “He spends a lot of time here. Dorian won’t say it, but he does. We’ve started keeping his favorite soda in the fridge. He knows how Dorian and I both drink our coffee.” Willow explained to Sera, smiling as she brought the cigarette back to her lips, taking another slow drag.

“And Commander Tightarse?” Sera questioned, both the girls laughing at the nickname for Cullen. “He likes his space. He’s like… A gentleman. Proper. Kisses hands, brought me a rose on our first date… But.” “Nothing official yet, yeah?” Sera then said, moving to sit the same way Willow was. “Not yet. Kisses, two dates. Mostly kisses.” Willow explained with a small smile on her face, Sera shaking her head. “We need to tell Commander Tightarse to get on with it before I scoop you up for myself… I’ll do it too! I already do boyfriend things, but… Have the wrong parts, is all.” Sera joked, Willow laughing as she put her cigarette out in the ashtray sitting on the table beside her, checking her phone to see a new message from Cullen.

**‘I’m here. Dorian is staring me down. Help.’** the message read, Willow’s smile staying put as she replied. ‘You come out here. It’s hot in there. I’ll talk Sera into going in.’ Willow replied, turning her head to look at Sera. “What? Oh. Oh. I know that look. I’m out. I’ll let you get your lion boy.” Sera said as she stood up, winking at Willow who could only stick her tongue out at the blonde. The door to the patio opened, revealing a disheveled Cullen who slipped out before Sera walked in, the blonde girl wiggling her eyebrows at her friend before slipping in and shutting the door behind her. Willow then stood up, walking over to Cullen and then wrapped her arms around him, the man doing the same, wrapping his arms tight around her, then picked her up, twirling her as best he could on the small patio before sitting her down, pressing his lips softly to hers.

“Maker’s breath, I have missed you…” Cullen murmured against her lips before setting her down, Willow only smiling as she looked up at him, moving her hand to rest gently on the side of his face. “I’ve missed you, too.” Willow replied happily, standing up on her toes to peck his lips quickly.

“How has school been going, ma vhenan..?” Cullen asked, tilting his head in question to if he pronounced the term right, earning a smile from Willow in response as she sat down, Cullen doing the same as he shrugged off his jacket. “Awful. I want to rip my hair out.” “You tasted like menthols.. Cigarettes again? Is it that bad?” Cullen asked, Willow smiling softly at the fact he knew when she was stressed. “It is… I pulled all nighters 3 times this week…” “Is a party a good idea for you then? You need to sleep.” “YOU need to sleep.” Willow said, pointing an accusing finger at Cullen, raising an eyebrow at him as he chuckled. “We both need sleep.” “We can have a nap date.” “.. Yes. That’s actually brilliant. Wicked Grace first?” Cullen said as he stood up, offering his hand to Willow who took it happily, standing up with him and followed closely behind Cullen as he got to the door, stopping before he turned around, placing his hands on Willow’s hips to bring her closer to him, pressing his lips against hers, catching the girl off guard, unsure of what to do with her hands for a moment before deciding on placing them on his shoulders, her hands balling up slightly, pulling slightly on the fabric of his t-shirt.

Cullen pulled away and Willow groaned at the lose of contact, hearing a low chuckle come from Cullen. “Mean.” Willow murmured as Cullen slipped his hand into hers, opening the door as the two of them walked into the apartment.

Cullen’s hand tightened around Willow’s, smiling at her as they walked inside, hearing a whistle as soon as Willow closed the door. “About time, Curly!” Varric yelled, followed by a ‘I called it!’ from Bull. “Okay, the lot of you stop mentioning what’s going on here and get the cards out. Wicked Grace, remember?” Cullen said as he and Willow made their way to the couch, Willow sitting in between Dorian and Cullen. As Cullen began conversing with everyone else, Dorian elbowed Willow to get her attention, smiling at the girl. “About time.” He said, low enough for only Willow to hear. She could only smile in response, Cullen’s grip tightening on her hand, running his thumb over her knuckles.

A silent, unspoken show of affection from Cullen that Willow knew if he wasn’t comfortable with it, he wouldn’t be sitting in her living room, his hand in hers. Willow’s attention was pulled from her thoughts to Dorian standing up and tapping her on the shoulder. “You need wine, girl.” He told Willow, the girl nodding in response as she smiled a thank you to Dorian.

Dorian returned a few minutes later with two glasses in hand, handing one to Willow, who found herself listening to the conversations around her. She smiled at the teasing that Sera threw at Blackwall before finding herself resting her head against Cullen’s back with their hands still intertwined.

“Hey, Snapdragon, you going to sleep on us before Wicked Grace?” Varric said as Willow raised her head, looking at the shorter man before shaking her head with a smile. “Absolutely not. Not if it means I get to see lion boy here lose.” She said, Cullen letting out a low groan before covering his face, the rest of the room laughing. “That was once! I still think someone,” Cullen started, pointing a finger at Josephine, “was cheating like your roommate does with chess.” “You have absolutely no proof, Cullen!” Dorian shot back in his own defense as Willow smiled.

“To the kitchen, everyone. Only place here that has a big enough table.”

____________

“Then, I shit you not, this damn thing jumps out of the tree, screaming bloody murder at Krem and I. Biggest rat I have ever seen.” Bull said, finishing his story as laughter found its way into the kitchen. “That reminds me of the spider Dorian and I had in the shower… I still don’t know which one of us was screaming the loudest. This thing was ugly and as big as my hand!” “I thought it was a hair ball, as gross as that sounds. We both have dark hair. I said ‘ew’, and went to pick it up… And the thing moved.” “I heard my name and jolted into the damn bathroom because I thought he burned himself or something… Cue the screaming.” “And crying. We were both crying.” Dorian said as he and Willow looked at each other, trying not to laugh at the memory.

The group calmed down enough that Josie dealt another hand of cards, Willow taking a quick drink of her wine before pushing away from the table. “I’m out this round, Josie.” “Need some air, snapdragon?” Varric asked, shooting a cheeky smile at Willow who only nodded. “Absolutely.” She said with a smile, walking out of the kitchen and to the door leading to the patio, sneaking out quietly. Once the cool air hit her face she sighed and smiled, grabbing her normal chair and her consistent little teal box and blue lighter, grabbing a cigarette from the box and brought it to her lips, lighting it.

“You need to quit that habit, you know.” Cullen said as he took the seat beside hers, the girl jumping when she heard him speak. “Maker’s Breath, Cullen! You scared me!” She exclaimed, holding her hand to her chest. “I apologize, Willow.” He said with a cheeky smile, leaning over the small patio table to press his lips against Willow’s forehead, the girl smiling as she leaned towards him. “You seem more comfortable with everyone now, compared to last time we were all together like this… Even being a ball of… Adorable stress.” Cullen said, his cheeks flushing. “I’ll take a compliment when I can get one. Even when I haven’t slept well in 3 days and have a cigarette in my hand.” Willow said and smiled, reaching her free hand over to Cullen’s, lacing her fingers with his.

“Willow, I was thinking… We should.. Go to dinner again one night. Last time was… A mess.” Cullen then said, Willow smiling at the memory their first almost date. “Another almost date, Commander?” Willow said, bringing the cigarette to her mouth and taking a drag off of it, turning her head to blow the smoke away from Cullen. “No. More like… A real date. Dinner and a movie. The cliche.” Cullen then said with a smile, facing Willow.

“I’ll do this formally… Would you like to go on a date with me, Willow?”


End file.
